secrets are best to stay secrets
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: End of his Fourth year harry returns home to his friends. Drink and drugs cloud his mind as he tries to forget Cedric's death and romance take hold of him. He wants to stay with his friends but the order wants him to be protected. So they pick him up one day and see his secrets. OC's harry/OC. Smart!Harry drug usage and withdrawal harry's in love
1. Are you sure it's him?

**Hello! Second fanfic! I'm dyslexic so be kind! by the way I'm doing this to improve my writing and punctuation! :)**  
Harry's eyes grew wide. Panic swept across his mind 'why were they there?'. Across the park in the middle of a field was all the order. He quickly looked were staring at harry's muggle friends. Jake Gills was lying on top of the bridge with, Emily Watson on top of him with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Lucas Mills's sat next to Linda Halton and the sound system which was blaring out Wiley heatwave. A half empty bottle of vodka laid at their feet. They were smoking something. Harry didn't remember the name through his own clouded brain. By alcohol and drugs. As he laid on the slide upside down watching scarlet Jones dance.  
"hey harry watch this!"shouted scarlet  
As she bent near his head and kissing him hard and her tongue along his lip before Harry opened his mouth to battle with her tongue. She lent back and look at him expectedly  
"so?..."  
Harry threw his head back and laughed picking up the half empty vodka bottle he took a gulp and left some in his mouth and leaned forward and kissed scarlet transferring the liquid over to her. Breaking of the kiss  
" sexy as always baby"  
Harry pushed her up as the song change to all fired up by the Saturdays. He climbed to his feet taking the smoke from Lucas's taking a drag and passing it to scarlet.  
" i think we better go now" said luca noticing the order  
" yeah we better" said Jake  
They slowly collected their stuff and walked the opposite way to the order scarlet jumped to harry's back for a piggy back ride. Leaving the order standing shell shocked wondering if they got the right person.

**Please reveiw tell me if this is any good**


	2. harry and scarlett

**hello! second chapter! please review and tell me what you think and any idea's I should put in please? I don't own Harry Potter but I did as so many others say but if I owned it it wouldn't be Harry Potter would it?**

Harry took hold of scarlet hand and smiled as they drew near to private drive. The others had left them a moment before to go down Charles road. Now it was only the two of them being stalked by the order he loved them dearly but this was insane. Harry knew they were following him but he didn't care at all. Albus Dumbledore would be very disappointed in him and worried by his drink and drug usage. Molly Weasley would be angry and pretend that everything would be fine because he was her 'adopted son' and force him to stop the drugs and drink. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were the only reactions he cared for. He didn't want to turn around as Scarlett would also turn too. As she followed him anywhere.

Scarlett.

Harry loved her dearly. She was always at his side. Well apart from when he was at hogwarts. Were she went he would follow and he would always come running back to her. She was his first kiss, first friend, the person who would treat his wounds when they became too bad after the abuse from the dursley became too much as she only lived across the road and the one person who loved him as much as he loved her.

Harry and Scarlett.

Had a nice ring to it. Doesn't it?

They neared their houses when Scarlett broken him out of his thoughts.

"Harry? Are you okay? You being very quiet"

Scarlett pulled them to a stop in the middle the road. The sun was set but the soft glow from the sun in the sky was still there. Scarlett bright red hair was pulled back into a mess bun on the top of her head. Her face held a little bit of foundation, eye-liner and was wearing a pair of fitted jeans that had numerous of stylish rips in the pale blue material. She wore a white tank top and a grey pair of ankle boots. Harry could help but stop to aimer how beautiful she was. She seamed to glow like an angel before him. Breathtaking in his opinion.

His angel.

Harry looked down at himself with his glasses free eyes as he swapped for more easier option. Contacts. He wore the same colour jeans as her and a white top and grey trainers. He could help but laugh. They matched he pointed it out this morning but his head was clouded by drugs that kept his nightmares of Cedric's death. Scarlett looked at him in concern was he going mad?

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his head a fraction to met her eyes which were a ice blue. He did have to move his head so far as Scarlett only reached his shoulders.

"Scarlett" he whispered

As he lend down to catch her lips in his for a brief moment.

"did I tell you today that I love you?"

Scarlett smirked

" yes three times this morning and five times after lunch but i could hear it again" she joked

Harry laughed

"I love you baby"

Scarlett lend forward and kiss him lightly.

" you better! I love you too. I have put up with you for 13 years harry that's a lot of work!"

Harry took her waist and laughed as she squeaked from the surprised.

"yeah! I don't know how you did that!"

He lent forward to give her another kiss she depend it a little when he felt that prickle at his neck which reminded him that the order was still watching them. 'Awwww shit just as it was getting good' he wined mentally. He broke the kiss of slowly after two kisses to her lips.

"come on I better bring you home before you dad says I'm Bas influence"

Scarlett laughed as she stepped 's away and gave his hand a quick tug.

"Bad influence if anyone a bad influence it's Jake!"

Harry followed her as he had no choice as she had his hand

" yeah! Blame it all on the jakey!"

Harry and Scarlett walked a few more steps till they was outside Scarlett's house a few down on the opposite side of the road from the dursleys. Scarlett turned to harry once they reached her door reaching over giving him a light peck.

"night harry sleep well"

Harry smiled weakly as shaking started on his hands the drug withdrawal. He need a line of coke badly. Scarlet noticed it and frowned

"one line harry please "

Scarlett was terrified that harry would take to much and become even more addicted than he already was

"year I will Scarlett I'm trying baby give me that"

Scarlett knew something was wrong with his drug usage as soon as he came back from his boarding school as he up his dosage. Taking it nearly every night than the once a did before. Together harry's group of friends help cut down on Harry's usage.

" night baby see you in the morning"

"Night Harry"

Leaning forward to kiss him lightly. Then harry gave Scarlett one last smile before sprinting back to the dursleys and jumping up on to the front-room window ledge than onto the porch roof straight through his bedroom window in an elegant back flip. 'show off' thought Scarlett. Harry stuck his head out of his window and blew Scarlett a kiss as she turned in the now open door of her house.

'Harry' she sighed mentally 'what are we going to do with you' as she went into the front-room.  
Harry watched as Scarlett went inside. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the order watching him closely. He could make out dumbledore,mad-eye moody and his godfather in dog form on a lead that Remus held.

Harry gently shock his head closing his window. He knew they were watching him show off at entering the house early but he couldn't help it. He shook his head they knew about Scarlett. That meant she was in danger at being obliviated as harry told Scarlett about his world and his fame. He couldn't lose her. He sat on his bed in thought in till he notice his shaking had gotten considerably worse. Taking out a a white pouch from the desk draw as lined up a small line didn't want to disappoint Scarlett.

Lowering his nose he sniffed up the white substance. The affect was almost instant. He was in paradise he stripped into his underwear and crawled under the covers and fell a sleep instantly. The only way he could ever sleep nowadays was through drugs or in Scarlett arms. He couldn't sleep in her arms every night as she would stay awake all night worrying about him and he didn't want to do that to her. So he relied on drugs.


	3. Let's go!

**Hello, hopefully this is a good chapter. please review! I really need to know what you think! I had no assistance on this chapter from my mum. Also UN beta'ed and I'm looking for a beta anyone interested? Enjoy! ;)**

**I don't own harry potter otherwise Sirius would still be alive! !Only own my characters!**

Harry woke with a gasp. 'just a dream' he thought with a sigh. Closing his eyes he could see Scarlett life less body in front of him. He knew it was a possibility now voldermort had a body and was gaining power. He knew that he would kill her if he knew what she meant to him. He wouldn't let that happen.  
He opened his eyes and looked directly at the window which had a soft glow falling through. Morning came quickly. Harry rushed to his feet and grasped a nice pair of boxers, a white vest top and a pair of light blue jeans. Darting to the bathroom before any of the dursley woke up. Having a quick shower and jumped down the stairs quickly to set up breakfast for his 'loving family'.

Gaping a quick bite to eat he rushed out of the front door. He had to see Scarlett. Harry paused at the door he knew that the dursley would be a wake soon and the order would be trailing him all day. They could even speak to him. Taking a deep breath he the door and crossed the road to Scarletts house. He could already sense the order following him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus and mad eye moody behind a bush to his right. His dogfather as harry taken to calling him sat in front of the bush not even trying to hide. He saw Scarlett peak her head out of the front room window a few moments later. The door burst open and harry was getting kiss very passionately.

Scarlett wrapped her legs around his waist and harry's hands were under her legs to keep her from falling. Scarlett ran her hands threw his hair. The slowly broke apart foreheads pressed together.

"morning harry"

Harry just smirked at her

"if I knew I would get a welcome like that I would have come earlier!"

Harry let Scarlett down and took a look at her she wore a pure white dress with a denim jacket and white dolly shoes. Her bright red hair was down falling down to her waist.

"beautiful"

Harry whispered

Scarlett just laughed and turned to shut her door and took Harry's hand and pulled him down the road.

"so harry one line?"

She asked fearfully harry beamed at her

"less than one baby like a quarter"

Scarlett squeaked at harry before crashing her lip gloss covered lips back onto harry's. The broke away and Scarlett spoke proudly to harry

"I'm so proud of you!"

Before leanning in for another kiss. Momments before their lips meet a vocie shouted

"it's only 8 in the morning and your already at it i mean seriously!"

Harry groaned. Scarlett just laughed

"hiya jakey"

Jake stood next to Emily proudly. They slept together again. Linda stood next to Lucas and Jake laughing.

"same goes for you jake"

Laughed harry

Scarlett just ran over to emily and started gosping about emilys and jakes night. 'as girls do' thought harry

"come on lets go places to go things to do" shouted lucas.

As they ran to the park giggling and chatting all the way.

Later...

It was around 10 O clock now and the first drugs of the day had been inhaled and sniffed. Harry could feel that the order was going to do something soon as the prickling at the back off his neck was getting sharper.

Scarlett laid out next to him on the grass with her head in his lap as the others played football.

"Scarlett? Do you remember what I told you last week?"

Scarlett looked up threw her sunglasses and nodded.

"well their here"

Harry whispered in her ear. Scarlett brought in a sharp breath.

"harry?"

Scarlett asked. She knew when the order appeared harry would disappear. She didn't want to lose him.

"yes I know"

Harry raised his head slowly to looking straight at the order. He made eye contact with remus and nodded. Remus turned his head and spoke to dumbledore who stood next to him. Sirius started to pull at his lead dragging remus closer to his godson. Harry looked away.

"hey look guys it's my uncle remus and his dog" harry exclaimed excitedly

All the heads in the group turned to look at the scruffy man drawing closer to them. Scarlett raised up in till she was in a sitting position. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and stood forward to embrace his 'uncle'.

"hello cub"

Harry buried his head into remus shoulder

"hi remus"

Remus knew something was wrong when harry whispered quietly

"I'm scared Mooney"

Remus knew that it took a lot for anything to make harry Amit that he was scared. Harry released him and bent down to scratch padfoots ear gently.

" remus let me introduce you to my friends. This is Lucas"

Pointing at the tall male who looked on with a smile.

"Jake"

Who stood next to Emily with a protective arm over her shoulder.

"Emily the blond and Linda the brunette"

Remus and padfoot look at each one. Remus notice a girl who had dyed bright red hair. Who stood just behind harry.

"who's that cub"

Harry froze.

"she's my..."

Scarlett stepped forward a little bit in till she was safely under harry's arm

"I'm Scarlett Jones harry's girlfriend"

Remus watched the two look at each other softly. Harry quietly thanked scarlett

"harry cub are you going to come home with us now?"

Harry's form froze

"yes but i don't want to leave Scarlett"

Remus now understood why harry was scared.

He wad in love.

Padfoot looked up at the two teens. He came to the same conclusion as remus came to.

"she could come too if you have told her..."

Remus trailed off to help implying about Scarlett knowing .

Harry gave a sharp nod. Remus sighed.

"okay I will go talk to dumbledore, you will go pack and you Scarlett go ask your parents and pack if your allowed.

The two teens gave a nod and remus turned to walk back with padfoot. Think 'Harry's all grown up' in unison, but Sirius could help but feel as there was something they were missing something important.

**What do you think of that? please review as I need help on the characters reaction to Harry and Scarlett and what harry's scared of. I thank you for your surport and hopefully this chapter is a little chip on a big sculpture **


	4. Scarlett and Dumbledore

**hello everyone sorry it took so long I wrote this up on my phone so sorry if it doesn't make any sense. please review! I need to know what you think and should I make Draco a good guy or bad guy and pair him with hermione or luna or should I pair Ron and hermione together and make ginny jealous? Please I need help!**

Harry and Scarlett sat next to each other on a sofa at grimmauld place. Scarletts dad gave permission intimidate and she was packed and waiting for harry on her doorstep. A few moments later harry appeared with the order as harry called them.

She suitcases was zapped to headquarters as the group walked to the trees. Harry's fire bolt appeared and Scarlett climbed on behind think this was stupid, but when they shot off in the air she couldn't help but give a squeak in reply. A good half an hour later they were inside headquarters. Harry and Scarlett were immediate directed to room of to the side of the hallway.

Harry reached for a glass of water but his hands were shaking to badly and most the water ended up on the floor. Harry sighed he looked up at the clock on the mantel pieces and saw the time was at 11 oo clock at night. He missed his daily dose

"harry? Are you okay?" Scarlett asked worriedly

Taking Harry's hand in hers and coxing harry to look at her. Harry slowly raised his head so he could meet her eyes.

"no not really I missed..."

Scarlett already knew what was wrong and this just made her even more worried. Harry would never Amit that he was hurting.

"oh honey" she sighed

Reaching up and pulling his head down so harry had his head in her lap

"close you eyes I'll be here"

Harry looked up into her eyes and nodded. He closed his eyes slowly and slowly fell asleep. Scarlett rose her hand up and stroked harry's hair. Scarlett knew that harry was withdrawing from cocaine.

An hour passed when a main who in Scarletts opinion looked like father Christmas walked in. He stopped by the armchair opposite them. Harry was still in a deep sleep Scarlett hand was still running threw Harry's hair. The man just observed them a few moments in-till he spoke.

"ahh hello Scarlett Jones. I'm professor Albus Dumbledore"

Scarlett studied him for a moment.

"nice to meet you professor"

A whimper can from Scarletts lap . The pair looked down to see harry crying.

"oh dear Scarlett what..."

But Scarlett had already picked up harry in her arms with great effort and stared to rock him slightly. Dumbledore looked smiling. Slowly harry fell back into a deep sleep. Scarlett gently touched harry's scar and kissed his forehead.

"you really love him don't you" dumbledore smiled

" of course I do"

Dumbledore observed her to check if she was lying

"does he know your a home schooled witch?"

Her head snapped up

"of course why would I lie?"

"so do you know why he's scared?"

Scarlett looked down at his face and back to dumbledores

"because... Of the nightmares"

Dumbledore looked puzzled

"he sees what you-know-who does every time he closes his eyes. Visions"

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly

"was that a vision Scarlett?"

Scarlett said nothing just nodded

"how did you stop it?"

Scarlett looked at harry. 'sorry harry. Baby he has to know'

"he blocks them out when I'm around. Closes his mind. When I'm not around he uses drugs. Cocaine to be exact. I found out about it and we. Together are helping him stop but it cause these visions. He doesn't like coming to me so I can stop them as he wakes me up."

Dumbledore looked surprised

"a natural ouculmmencer **( Don't know what it's called or how you spell it)**. Remarkable!"

Scarlett smiled softly

"yeah he is isn't he"

They stayed in silence for a moment.

BANG!

The door swung open and hit the wall. Harry shot up hold his wand in the direction of the offending noises. Harry held his body in front of Scarlett sitting on the sofa. The person who opened the door was none other than Sirius Black.

"Padfoot" harry mumbled

Still half asleep.

"pup!"

Sirius jumped forward and pulled harry into a hug.

"Need to Breath padfoot"

Harry mumbled into Sirius's shoulder.

"oh sorry"

Stepping away from his pup. Harry turned his head slightly and noticed dumbledore watching the scene before him in amusement.

"Sir"

Harry nodded his head in dumbledore's direction.

"harry how are you?"

Dumbledore asked politely

"fine sir how are you?"

Sirius slowly inched his way out of the room and motioned for Scarlett to follow. She took a step toward

him but harry turned round and pulled her to him

"no!"

Scarlett smiled up at him

"I'll be fine got my wand and I can throw a good punch" dumbledore and Sirius desperately.

"harry look at me"

Harry just held her tighter. Look between dumbledore and Sirius desperately.

"I said look at me harry"

Harry lowed his eyes to look at Scarletts

"I'll be fine Sirius will look after me. Won't you Sirius?"

Scarlett gave harry a meaningful glare

"of courses I will cub"

Harry looked up quickly and nodded. Slowly releasing his grip on Scarlett but not before reaching down and kissing her forehead lightly. Scarlett stepped towards Sirius and when she was at the door. She turned and nodded at him. Harry returned the nod. Then the door closed.

"harry?"

He snapped out of his day dream and quickly turned to look at dumbledore.

"Sorry about that"

Harry smiled

"It's fine harry"

"but still"

"don't worry about her she's safe. Now we have important matters to talk about"

An hour later...

Harry and dumbledore arranged for harry's training. Scarlett how they met and why harry did drugs. E.c.t.

_flash back_

_Dumbledore looked at harry. After they arranged all the the important stuff and talked a little. Dumbledore need to speak with harry about Scarlett._

_"harry? About Scarlett."_

_harry visibly froze._

_"what about her?"_

_harry replied in a dry voice._

_"shall I arrange for her to come to hogwarts?"_

_harry beamed at Dumbledore_

_"Please! could you? I don't know if I could be without her this year"_

_Dumbledore smiled 'ahh young love'_

_"yes I will speak to her father and offer him the defence against the dark arts position before the ministry figure out I was lying about having the position filled"_

_Dumbledore just chuckled to himself_

_"so harry how did you two meet?"_

_harry smiled softly_

_"at nursery we were 3 I think. since that day we never left each others side. then I got my hogwarts letter and everything changed... at least we are still Harry and Scarlett. Even through everything that happens"_

_harry looked down and back up to dumbledores smiling face_

_"I realised something over the summer professor I got something worth fighting for and nothing will stop me protecting her. As she's the reason I live for"_

_dumbledore looked at harry proudly_

_"so grown up harry. I'm sorry this happened now and I'm sorry him returning made you relied on drugs but harry you got Scarlett now and so many others. I'm proud of you but not too proud of your addiction I know it's almost vanished but you have got to stop your killing Scarlett it's hurting her to see you like this"_

_End of flashback_

Now harry was despread to see Scarlett. To tell her he was going to stop for her.

"thank you harry. See you what I said"

Harry nodded

"goodbye professor"

Dumbledore walked out and harry followed.

"they should be down the corridor at the end"

Harry nodded and bolted down the hallway to the open doorway

"Harry!"

Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms.

"mate!"

Ron clasped him on the back. Hermione released harry.

"nice to see you guys"

Harry scanned the room he's eye settled on Sirius and Scarlett on the sofa. Scarletts and harry's eyes met .

"harry!"

Scarlett shouted and ran into harry's arms. Harry picked her up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"are you okay?"

Harry ran his hand over scarlet's body as if to check for bruises and cuts. He found none so he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"of course I'm fine. Do you really think I would let them?"

Harry shook his head quickly in her neck.

"of course not!"

Scarlett pulled away and sat on the sofa. Behind them the room empted and harry, Scarlett, Remus and Sirius was left.

"oh no"

Harry whispered because of their face expressions. They wanted to 'talk'.

**What do you think? Help please? with pairings and who you want to be good!#**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. The talk and family

**hello! hopefully this is good enough. I typed it up on my my phone so sorry if the spellings off. Also it might to be absolutely perfect as it's been an bad day. As a year ago today my little brother Harvey died in hospital a week after an opporation. so sorry if it's not perfect hope you understand. Please review I need my mind busy! **

**I do not own harry potter. I do not make a profit out of this**

* * *

Harry face was terrified. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat on one sofa with stern faces. Of course harry never had parents to tell him off. Like he heard almost constantly from Ron and Jake. They were angry at him.

Harry looked at Scarlett. He didn't want her to hear them shouting at him. Luckily Hermione stuck her head in the room.

"Scarlett? Do you want to come and have lunch with the family?"

Scarlett turned her head to nod at Hermione. Harry didn't want her alone inside this unfamiliar house. He didn't know who was here, but he did want her here when his godfather started digging into him.  
Harry bent down and gently kissed her lips.

Once.

Twice.

Three times and then her forehead.

"see you Scarlett"

"see you baby" Scarlett whispered in his ear.

She only called him 'baby' when he was worried and their was no reason too. She walked out of the door. Only looking back to blow him a kiss before shutting the door to follow Hermione. Harry's back was facing Sirius and Remus. He didn't want to turn around. A stern voice that he heard in third year at hogwars in his defence against the dark arts called out to him.

"Harry sit!"

'oh no' harry slowly turned and walked around the sofa and sat down on the edge of his chair ready to run for it if need be.

"Harry. First you took drugs!"

Sirius snapped.

Harry looked down.

"then you drink alcohol!"

Harry clenched his hands together.

"you seam to have no respect for you own health harry!" Lupin said in and calm voice.

It made harry palms start to sweat.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself! Your mother and father lost their life's to keep you alive and this is how you repay them!" snapped Remus

"Remus" Sirius whispered

"that enough!"

When he noticed tears running down his godsons face.

"Harry?"

Sirius said softly

Moving to sit next to harry. Gently placing an arm around him. Pulling harry onto his arms. That's when harry lost it. All the emotion he kept bottled up were released

"I'm sorry! So sorry!... My mind has to much going on I'm always thinking!... It gets to much!... Annnnnddd... Iii have nnniigghhhtmmareess!...The drugs and ttthhhee dddrinnkk sstoopp thhhemmm! I diiiddnn'tt meeeann too dddissappoiinnt yoouuu!"  
sobbed harry into Sirius neck. Sirius slowly started to rock harry murmuring comfort.

Backwards then forwards.

A few minuets went by in till harry calmed to a few sniffles. harry slowly came out of Sirius embrace but not moving to far away.

"sorry"

Harry's face was all spotty.

"no need to be sorry cub we all love you here"

said lupin

during the time harry was crying Remus moved the other side of harry. Between Sirius and Remus they were hugging harry in a sandwich. Remus was the first to speak.

"your minds to busy cub?"

harry nodded

"yeah I'm always bored and thinking. My mind move to fast for me to stay focus "

Sirius frowned

"but you focus now!"

harry sighed he didn't want them to know that he was purposely keeping his intelligence from

improving.

"I've shut off over three quarters of my brain I learned to do it at a young age otherwise i would be a nutjob"

Their grip on harry tightened

"what!?"

Exclaimed Remus

"Sirius... Remus... I just... I going crazy as it is from everything. I don't need my self making me crazy now do I? Drugs, drink and being stupid are the price of me being sane"

Sirius and Remus both looked at each other.

"harry this still doesn't make it acceptable but we will talk to the headmaster and see if he can help.

Okay?"

Remus asked softly.

"yeah"

Sirius started smirking

"sooo... Harry? You and Scarlett?"

Harry intimidate jumped up. Looking between the pair that was smirking.

"you do realised that we have to give you the 'talk' now?"

Sirius smirked

Harry looked abousletly scandalised. 'Oh no!' he thought

"please tell me your joking?!"

Harry pleaded at the pair.

"Nope now sit!"

Sirius laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later...

* * *

Sirius and Remus walked in laughing. The order sat at the huge oak table. Dumbledore at the top of the table and the teens including Scarlett who sat in conversation next to Dumbledore. Everyone turned to look at the pair. Sirius just stared laughing harder and left Remus to explain to everyone.

"I think harry's scarred for life!" busted out Remus

Before collapsing on Sirius in laughter when harry walked in. With a vacant look on his face. He looked pale and looked shocked in some way. Everyone gave a few chuckles when they realised that harry got given the 'talk'. Harry made his way over to Scarlett. She stood and laughed when harry just walked in to her arms.

Closing his eyes tight.

"Harry"

Scarlett said affectionately

Harry sat down slowly in the chair bring Scarlett with him so she sat on his lap.

"Scarlett never ever let me alone with them again"

Pleaded harry

Scarlett just laughed and kissed his forehead

Molly weasaly appeared next to him

"dear you have eaten since you got hear at 10am. It's now 6pm."

'really that long' he thought

"have you eaten Scarlett?"

Harry asked

"yes I have your turn I know what your like about food so eat!"

Scarlett got up and sat in a chair next to harry. While Molly pile up harry s plate. Harry grasped his fork and knife. And began to eat slowly as he looked around.

He was think of a word to describe the feeling he had. 'I think family is the word' said a voice within. 'yes' he thought 'my Scarlett, my friends and my family'

Although he didn't know that.

Somewhere someone was planing something.

Something which could cost harry he's sanity.

* * *

**So how was it? good? boring? sorry if it was :( the action should start to pick up a bit now and what did you think of the thing about harry's mind. I've been watching to much off Sherlock BBC and I like how his mind works. This is not a crossover! Hugs and cookies for reviews please :)**

**pink princess xxx**


	6. Paddy and getting settled

**Hello! Sorry It's been a long time been writing since 4 and now it's 9! so lot's of effort when into this chapter! hope you enjoy! Not a lot on harry's drug addiction in this chapter but their will be later on as harry's withdrawal becomes worst! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Harry finishes his plate of food stopping every so often to get Scarlett to have a mouthful of his food. Everyone observed the pair. Dumbledore watch them with interest. He could tell they were in love and needed each other. The door of the dining room open to reveal a tall blond haired man.

"dad!" Scarlett squealed

Running forward and jumping into the man's arms.

"Scarlett ! Oh harry too!" the man spoke

Harry stood up and walked into the other side of the man.

"hello Jacob"

"how are you son? Looking after yourself?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"of course! Everyone this is Jacob smith Scarletts dad"

Everyone nodded.

The trio sat down and smiled.

"so harry?

"yeah ?"

"been looking after my daughter?"

"of course I have!"

Jacob playfully punched harry shoulder.

Molly sat down.

"harry. Dear. We don't have enough bedrooms for you and scarlett. One of you is going to have to share with someone."

"oh harry can share with me" Scarlett said.

Silence filled the room.

"no he can't he's a boy your are a girl" said Mrs weasely.

Scarlett snorted.

"well done you stated the obvious, anyway I would end up in with harry. I can't sleep without him sometimes and harry need me to keep the nightmare away." Sirius looked at Jacob.

"do they?"

Jacob just laughed.

"yeah they do. They been having sleep overs all of the time since they were in preschool"

Sirius sighed

"oh they might as well share. But we are putting a montering charm on" Lupin said sternly

Scarlett and harry nod.

"I do that anyway" said Jacob laughing.

Scarlett and harry share a smile.

"less show them there bedroom" Sirius jumps up.

Harry grasp Scarletts hand and pulls her to he feet.

"laters!" waves harry

As he leaves the room following Remus and Sirius.

"so... Harry?" Remus starts looking at the pair.

The pair walked very closes together. Harry's arm was slug over Scarlett's shoulder protectively. Scarlett arm was wrapped around Harry's waist she curled slightly into harry's side. Harry who had been looking gently at Scarlett looked at his godfather and uncle.

"yeah?"

"why did you tell us about your sweetheart?" Remus smiles as harry blushes.

"he's shy!" burst out Scarlett.

"am not! just wanted her safe" harry said quietly

Sirius and remus shared a look.

"did you think we would hurt her?" asked Sirius

"NO! of course not but if there was leaks she would be hurt!" exclaimed harry worriedly

"still here harry" whispered Scarlet in harry's ear.

Harry looked down and smiled gently at her.

"sorry baby you know how I get" he spoke softly into her ear.

In the time had taken them to have this conversation the had gone up two flights of stairs and down a corridor which had many doors. The group stopped outside of the 5th door on the left.

"This is your room Cub" said remus

"we picked this out for you a few weeks ago" said Sirius

Sirius opened the door to reveal a medium size room with a large red and gold double bed in the middle. It had Quidicth posters around the room and a door of to the right which harry could see a large bath tub and shower. Harry turned to beam at his godfather and uncle.

"thank you" Harry said smiling with slightly teary eyes

"your welcome cub! We will leave you to go to bed and see you in the morning. your stuff is over in the corner" Said remus softly

Over in the corner was Harry's and Scarletts stuff. Harry released Scarlett and went forward and hugged Remus.

"Thanks. Night Moony"

Harry releases Remus to go and embrace Sirius. This hug lasted longer

"thank you Padfoot" Harry said quietly into Sirius neck.

Sirius let down and kissed harry's forehead

"your welcome pup. If you need me or moony we are a few doors down" Sirius quietly into harry's ear. Stroking harry's hair and then kissing harry's head again before walking out the door and stopping just outside waiting for Remus. Remus stopped and kissed harry's head as he walked out and then followed Sirius out of the room.

"night Scarlett. Night Cub" Remus spoke softly

"night Harry and Scarlett. Oh and by the way the alarm won't go of as long as you keep underwear on" Sirius spoke with a smirk.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed

"What?!" Sirius laughed already knowing what e was going to say

"Don't encourage them!" Remus spoke calmly but with a hint of laughter and anger.

"If they are going to do it. There's nothing we can do they would find a way!"

"Sirius! Remus! please don't!" shouted Harry while blushing.

"Night harry night Scarlett" Said the arguing pair in union

the door was shut behind them. Scarlett and harry didn't make a sound as they listen to the Remus and Sirius walk down the hallway and down the steps.

"well... that was interesting" said Scarlett

"yeah that's the godfather and uncle I was telling you about" harry poke with laughter.

As he opened Scarletts suitcase and getting out her shorts and top she wears to bed. He re shut the suitcase and handed them to her. Scarlett smiled softly at him before walking towards him giving him a light kiss the going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Harry look at the shut door before smiling and going to his trunk and get out his pyjama boats and shut the lid.

He walked towards the bed and place the trousers down. Before completely striping and sliding into the pants. He picked up the dirty clothes and placed them in the corner to be washed at a later date. He walked back to the bed and pulled back the covers and climbed in to the middle of the bed. And Then he waited.

He loved theses moments when Scarlett was in the bathroom. Harry did have long to wait as Scarletts soft voice of her singing drifted trough the door as she showered. He closed his eyes and listen to he voice. This was the one thing that helped him forget his shaking hands. her voice

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Scarlett knew that harry was listening. So she made he voice a little louder.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Harry opened his eyes when he heard a quiet knock. Sirius stuck his head in and saw harry and mouthed 'Is that Scarlett?'

Harry nodded. In Sirius arms was a tray with biscuits and cups that was steaming. he placed the tray on the side next to the bed.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

Sirius moved closer to the bed when the chorus ended

"Wow" Sirius whispered

"I know" Harry replied

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

"sounds like she's singing about you" Sirius whispered

"no it's a muggle song" harry whispered back

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I brought you two hot chocolate I will see you I the morning" Sirius whispered

Then Sirius retreated trough the doors.

"Thanks Paddy" Harry whispered back as Sirius went to shut the door as he retreated.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

Harry had started to call Sirius that in the letters they exchanged after their first meeting at the end of his third year. A mix between Padfoot and daddy, but he never called Sirius that to his face. Harry lent back and re closed his eyes and focused on Scarletts singing.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

Sirius had his forehead pressed to the door listening to harry's girlfriend singing. Harry called him Paddy. He's eyes had tears from happiness. he quickly darted away to tell everyone that harry called him paddy and Scarlett could really sing.

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

Harry heard the shower cut of and Scarlett got out this meant the song was coming to an end.

_But you still have  
All of me_

A few moments later Scarlett walked out of the bathroom with damp hair and in her Shorts and top. She threw the clothes Into the corner.

"that's better" Scarlett said

as she climbed into bed next to harry. Harry reached over to the tray and picked up the mugs that had cooled down a little and past one to Scarlett. as she snuggled into harry's side.

"lovely singing baby" harry said softly

Scarlett blushed lightly taking a sip from the mug. She moaned lightly. Harry sifted lightly. They slowly started drink their hot chocolate. When the cup's became empty harry place them to the side and reached and turned off the lamp so the room was in darkness.

They layed down together. Scarletts head rested on harry's bare chest. She slowly ran her hand up and down his chest. Harry bent his head and caught her lips with his. Harry rubbed her back lightly. Before breaking away leaving both of them breathless.

"Night baby" harry softly spoke

"sleep well Harry" Scarlett replied.

Scarlett and Harry both cuddled together. Closing their eyes and falling asleep. Little did they know of what was happening down stairs.

* * *

Sirius slammed his fits on the table.

"He has a right to know!" Shouted Sirius

"Yes but not now his not ready" Dumbledore spoke calmly

"He has support!Just because that seer made a new prophecy doesn't mean he has to wait to know about! It concerns Scarlett and Harry! They are named! You tell them or I am!" Sirius shouted

Sirius walks out of the door. Slaming it behind him.

Another prophecy! just what they need!

* * *

**So? What do you think? Good? Alright! Now review what you think! **

**Also should harry be good at free running? If you don't know what it is it's were you jump of building onto others and do flips and stuff. I already did that thing with harry in the second chapter. When harry jumped into his bedroom window!**

**anyone got any idea's of what the prophecy could hold?**

**And finally should Sirius and remus be together? In a slash?**

**Thanks! REVIEW! FOLLOW! AND FAVOURITE!**

**Princess Pink xxx**


	7. Withdrawal and that's new!

**Hello! here you go enjoy Review and follow! This was a quick update!**

* * *

The room was very hot.

Harry opened his eyes slightly to have a soft glow across the room.

The light hurt his eyes.

Harry could feel the sun shine on his face and the weight of Scarlett across the right side of his body. Her head was on his chest and their legs were tangled together. He fully opened his eyes ignoring the pain it caused to realise exactly how the heat had affected Him and Scarlett.

The covers had been hicked of the bed and Scarlett's told had ridden up slightly. Both of them slightly sticky. Harry looked at the window to see a clear blue sky.

Harry closed his eyes as a wave of nausea past over him. He move Scarlett off his body and bolted for the bathroom when he realised that it wasn't going to go away. He manage to make it to the bathroom just before he threw up into the toilet.

"harry?" Said Scarlett

He turned his head slightly to the side to see Scarlett in her dressing gown. She had woke up due to the noise and the cold

"aren't you hot?" asked harry

Before turning and throwing up again. Scarlett move to kneel behind harry stroking his bare back. Scarlett looked at harry in concern when she notice the heat radiating pf of him.

"harry... It's quiet cold. And you skin I very hot to touch." she said un concern.

Once harry stopped trowing up he stood shaking. He went and rinsed his mouth. Before walking out of the bathroom and laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

Scarlett watched this in concern. Harry's body was fully shaking. Head to toe. He was sweating buckets.

"Scarlett?... It hurts" harry whispered.

"what hurts?" she asked in concern.

"everything. The light most of all"harry whispered.  
Scarlett quickly ran over to the the curtains that they forgot to close the night before. She quickly shut the curtains shut effectively shutting out the sun. She walked over to harry and pulled up the blanket to Harry's waist. Bending over and soothing Harry's hair.

"harry? Baby I'm going to get someone to help. Your withdrawing badly" Scarlett spoke soothingly.

She kissed him on the forehead after he nodded in acknowledgement. She pulled her dressing gown tighter before opening the door and running down to the kitchen. She pushed the door open so quickly causing it to slam and the occupants of the room turned to look at her.

She quickly located Sirius and Remus.

"he's withdrawing. Badly." she panted

Before turning and running up the stairs back to their room. She heard the footsteps of people following them.

She opened the door and quickly ran up and jumped up onto the bed. Harry's shaking had got worse. As room as Scarlett touch him he turned into the touch. Her touch was cool to his burning body. Harry buried his head in her stomach. Scarlett turned to look at the group which followed her.

The group consisted of Remus, Siruis, dumbledore, tons and Mrs weasely.

"please! He's been throwing up, has a texture and is shaking!" Scarlett said almost shouting.

Siruis rushed forward and spoke.

"pup? What hurt's?"

Harry turned his head slightly.

"everything why's it so hot paddy?" harry murmured.

Siruis got up on the bed on Harry's right while Scarlett was on his left.

"Albus? Could you call poppy?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore nodded before leaving the room.  
Siruis reached out and gently touched the small boy's back. Harry released Scarlett and turned into sirius's arms.

"Scarlett? Can you go downstairs? I don't think he wants you to see him like this" tonks spoke softly.

Scarlett nodded.

"baby I'm going now get someone to get me when you want me!" Scarlett spoke softly.

She understood that was what harry was like. She knew he was in good hands. So she kissed Harry's forehead and got out some clothes from her suitcase. Then followed Tonks out of the room and shut the door behind her softly.

Siruis pulled Harry into his arms and started rocking him from side to side.

"Moony? Could you run a cold bath? he's too hot!" Sirius's panicked.

After he waved his wand and found out Harry's temperature was 106.3. Harry should be in hospital. Remus quickly ran a bath that was Luke warm. A few moments later the bath was ready.

"Padfoot!" shouted Remus

Sirius stood up with harry in his arms and walked into the bathroom and lowered harry into the bath. Harry was so out of it that he did make much noise.

"paddy?" harry whispered childlike

Sirius was holding Harry's head up out of the water and Remus was using a cup to pour water over

harry. Steam was rising of of Harry's body.

"yes? Baby?" Sirius asked.

"that's better..." harry murmured.

The door of the bedroom opened. The voice of Albus dumbledore drifted through the open door.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned his head slightly without taking his eyes off of his godson.

"In here Albus! Please say poppy is here!"

Albus appeared at the door and poppy rushed straight in and started casting spells.

"he tempture is at 102.5! Good thinking boys!" poppy praised

"it was at 106.5 when we put him in!" Sirius said worried.

"oh good gracious!" exclaimed poppy

Pomfrey quickly gave have harry a small potion.

"I can't give him anymore because of the withdraw. Remus go and get him some clothes to change into. Albus can you change the sheets."

Albus quickly when and did his job and Remus when and got some clothes. Poppy examined Harry while Sirius support his head and took over Remus's job of pouring water over harry. When Remus returned. Poppy re-checked Harry's tempture. Which was at 98.6. A normal tempture.

"take him out Sirius" poppy ordered.

"Pup your coming out now" Sirius said

But harry had been pretty UN responsive since they came in the room. He had fall asleep.  
Sirius listed harry out and placed him on the floor where poppy had started to dry harry after Remus had removed the wet pyjama bottoms. After harry was dry. Sirius pulled on the clean bottoms and picked him up.

"there baby feel better?" Sirius asked while moving harry from bathroom to his bed.

Sirius knew he wouldn't answer but he couldn't help but ask.

Sirius layed down next to harry on the bed and Remus pulled up the covers to cover harry. Sirius layer down on top of the covers. Harry was cradled in Sirius's arms.

"he's already nearly finished the withdraw process. He must of done it all by him self."poppy murmured.

Dumbledore who sat on the end of the bed spoke.

"he dose want help. He told me yesterday. But he didn't want to make anyone think he was weak."  
Sirius's head snapped up.

"we wouldn't think he was weak. I think he stronger then anyone else I know!" Sirius exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded.

"he just a scared little boy who need his paddy and moony"

Dumbledore then walked out of the room. Stopping before the door and winking to Sirius and Remus and saying

"I will inform our dear Scarlett of Harry's condition"

Then walking out of the door and shutting it behind him.

While Dumbledore had been talking poppy had set up an drip and IV on harry because harry wouldn't be able to keep and food or drink down.

"well that's all I can do boys. He should be finished the withdrawal process by tomorrow. Then the only thing you have to do is help him not relapse. Also if his temperature rises again do exactly what you did before. Goodbye boys look after him" said poppy before she picked up her bag and left the room quickly

Remus who had been standing opposite Sirius layed down on the bed next to harry

"well that was unexpected" said Remus

"yeah how did he know about..." Sirius started.

Remus lent over harry's head and gave Sirius a gently kiss. Once the short kiss was over they both looked down at the boy who was as good as a surrogate son to both of them

"we will help him Sirius" Remus whispered

"yeah he may be grown up but he will always be our little boy" Sirius Whispered back

Remus lent over and kissed Sirius's forehead and then waved his wand and transfigured their clothes in to pyjamas. Then both of them got into bed next to harry and cuddled together around the sleeping boy. Remus waved his wand and turned of the lights and placed both their wands on the bed side table.

The last real marauders both fell asleep.

* * *

Downstairs with Scarlett

* * *

Scarlett sat in the drawing room alone. After they left Their room she changed into her clothes and ate breakfast. Then she sat in this room. She had been here for a hour at least. Moments ago Dumbledore had informed her of harry's condition. She knew he was okay but couldn't help but not worry about him. He always tried to deal with things on his own. She knew he was being looked after.

There was a knock at the door.

"come in" Scarlett called.

The weasely children and Harry's best friends came into the room . The girl. Hermione spoke. Scarlett knew their names as they had been introduce yesterday by Sirius Black.

"Hi can we sit in here with you?" Hermione asked

"of course I need something to take my mind off of harry" Scarlet said

The weasaly twins grinned

"need to take.."

"your mind off..."

"of our harrykins?..."

"we can do..."

"that! We have funny..."

"story's about our..."

"dear little brother..."

"would you..."

"like to...

"hear!" the twins finished in unison

Scarlett looked at twins in amusement

"Sure why not! got time to kill!" Scarlett spoke in laughter.

The rest of the room moments later was filled with laughter. Scarlett knew that Tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Opinions are needed! Tell me if you don't want a Sirius/Remus**

**Review FOLLOW Favorite**

**Princess Pink xxxx**


End file.
